gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Instulent
Mr. Banana Face It looks... amazing! Seriously, it looks way better than the previous one! You should list them in alphabetical order though. :) Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''Kingrhem [[User talk:Kingrhem|'Talk']] or 19:27, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :why are you sad Kingrhem [[User talk:Kingrhem|'Talk']] or 19:32, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Sandbox I think we should delete "business type", since the page would be way too loaded. In place of it we should add BAWSAQ stocks... Example: Vehicle Manufacturerers Weapon Manufacturers Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User talk:Ilan xd|XD • • Home )' 18:06, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :I say whatever I want. I AM RULER :P -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 18:10, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ::c'mon. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 18:13, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :::As long as he's not on the R* Wiki, I don't care. Wikia staff member told me that as long Owen sources the articles, this copyright is somewhat... allowed. So, I'll keep an eye on his wiki for the next several days. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 18:19, July 23, 2013 (UTC) RE: Olá. I've already done it, Banana Banano. Queres falar pelo Chat? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 14:34, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Então também vou aos patos. :) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 14:43, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Ah, przepraszam, mój komputer przegrzany, a ja rozmawiając z tobą. :( Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:26, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Wiem, prawda? Głupi komputer, chcę kupić chłodzenie od platformy, ale moi rodzice nie kupią mi cholerny jeden Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:30, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Oh, dziękuję. Teraz muszę iść, ten gnój jest już podgrzewania ponownie. Jutro! :D Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:38, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Dzięki. :) Dzień dobry (jest 11:05 tutaj). Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:12, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Tak, to było 41 º tutaj, gdzie mieszkam, ale to było w zeszłym miesiącu. W lipcu tego roku był znacznie słabszy, niż się spodziewaliśmy... Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:48, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Już nie: Kupiłem chłodzenie off platformy już dziś!!! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:57, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Nie bardzo, to działa tak jak to było przed i najgorsze: komputer nadal podgrzewania ... Miejmy tylko nadzieję, że nie przegrzewać ... Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:06, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Przez krótki czas (idę na kolację i grać GTA IV po). Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:50, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hey Instu, where exactly in Poland do you live? --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 19:19, July 24, 2013 (UTC) *Well I live in the east from Belgium in a german-spoken state. I'm near of the three-countries border so I'm 15km from Luxemburg and Germany. Well I don't know too much about Poland but I know a guy from East Germany and he told me that there are nice girls in Poland, isn't? --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 19:28, July 24, 2013 (UTC) *Hahaha Ok :) I calculated and there are 1024km between the places were we live, actually it's not so far. --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 19:33, July 24, 2013 (UTC) *Hahaha, do you also live near from Jeans? --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 19:36, July 24, 2013 (UTC) *He lives in Lubraniec, 331km away from you. --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 19:42, July 24, 2013 (UTC) *Alright ;) --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 19:47, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Bored Randomness You are a banana! How dare you! My buddy, Strawberry, will eradicate your kind and make you tasteless on the sundaes and milkshakes! --'Tony1998' '(Talk' * ' )'''-- 22:26, July 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: For a beta template, it's good. The only thing I would consider changing is the characters (there's Floyd, Amanda's Lover, Simeon...), but as the waiting time lessens, we'll have more information about all of this, and make a final "2.0 version". :) BTW: Guess what, yesterday when I finished playing GTA IV and before I rushed to the TV to watch Fringe, my computer overheated, even with the cooling platform below (although it was after using it for 3 hours) ... Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 12:47, July 26, 2013 (UTC) I might just order it... Anyway, I only bought this fan yesterday... Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 12:52, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Not really. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 12:56, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah!...So much (HEAVY SARCASM no sarcasm at all) ... Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 13:01, July 26, 2013 (UTC) OK. I'mma bear hug it. It better not crash... Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 13:09, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Slightly. It still hasn't overheated today...STILL... :p Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 13:16, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Well...in the next twenty minutes, this guy is sure to overheat, anyway. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 13:20, July 26, 2013 (UTC)